


Hair

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Haircuts, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: They need haircuts.
Relationships: Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> More than 3 sentences, lol

Harold shaves John after giving him a trim, tidying up the nape of his neck; his cow licks are impossible but John is used to applying enough product to tame any mistakes.

After grimly chopping a few inches from her ponytail (with a switchblade, natch), Sameen approaches Harold's hair with the determined eyes of a surgeon as John hovers over them both, moody vulture-style. 

As they are distracted, Lionel grabs the clippers and heads to the john, where, slipping on the lowest blade guard, he buzzes his hair down to practically nothing.

"Darling, your curls!" cries Harold, crestfallen until Fusco kneels in front of him, placing those genius hands against his scalp. 

"Ohhhh, it's like peach fuzz, like velvet," Hatold murmurs as John and Sameen beat a hasty retreat.


End file.
